The present disclosure relates to a wand with differential light sources that can reveal indicia on a substrate such as, for example, a book.
Glow-in-the dark books for children and other substrates with colored indicia are used as entertainment as well as teaching aids. The present disclosure is directed to a wand configured to have two light sources, the light sources capable of detecting a plurality of indicia on a substrate. The wand may be included as a kit that also includes any suitable substrate such as, for example, a book, playing cards, or other cards, puzzles, and board games. The kit may be suitable for use as a teaching aid, an entertainment or an amusement device.